Papers, polyethylene films, polypropylene films and other polyolefin films have been used as wrapping materials Recently, polyolefins, in particular, are often used for wrapping purposes since they have excellent formability, and the films formed have excellent strength and water resistance.
Papers, however, are still used for wrapping high-class commodities since paper-wrapped commodities give higher-grade appearance. In view of such a situation, there is a demand for a paper like polyolefin film provided with excellent strength, water resistance and formability comparable to those of polyolefin films as well as texture and rigidity comparable to those of papers. For example, there is proposed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 46-41463, a paper-like polyolefin film comprising a high-density polyethylene and/or a polypropylene having calcium carbonate, talc, and other inorganic fillers added thereto.
This prior art paper-like polyolefin film was inferior in its strength, rigidity and formability compared to polyolefin films in spite of its paper-like appearance and texture.
An object of the present invention is to provide a resin composition which may be formed into a film having excellent strength, water resistance and formability inherent to the polyolefin films together with texture and rigidity comparable to those of papers. Another object of the present invention is to provide a preferable method for producing a film by using said resin composition.